The invention relates to the field of constructing special gas delivery systems.
Special gas systems has many different uses such as saving a newborns life with the oxygen/medical air mixture for underdeveloped lungs. There are many special gases listed with special gas systems. Some of the more common gasses are medical air, oxygen, nitrogen, nitrous oxide, helium, carbon dioxide, WAGDV (waste, anesthesia, gas, and disposal and vacuum). It is deemed desirable to facilitate installation of special gas delivery systems for medical facilities, dental facilities, research and development in the medical and pharmaceutical fields, animal facilities, convalescent homes and any other establishment requiring special gas systems.